Sesshoumaru and Sessemaru
by Sessemar-Masahari
Summary: What happens when a Youkia has to bring Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha to the Eastern Lands to meet with the leader? I'm not good with summarys sorry. It's rated -R- for Future chapters.
1. Default Chapter

"Hello Lord Sesshoumaru, " said and advisor to his father. Beside him stood a young woman around his age. She had a Dark blue star in the middle of her forehead, she had light blue hair and blue green eyes. She wore black pants that went low at the waist and a tight, long sleeved, black shirt that showed of her upper body vary well. "This is Sessemaru, our newest adviser. Your father said that you two should meet," The older youkai said with a slight nod. "Hello Milord," The female said doing a deep bow to her waist. Sesshoumaru said nothing but nodded his head in acknowledgment to her presence. His bright golden orbs meet her blue green ones then looked back to the other advisor "Sesshoumaru! Where are you!?" A body less voice yelled. Sessemaru giggled to the way Sesshoumaru jumped at the sound of his father's voice. "You should. already know there's. nothing to be afraid. of Milord." She said through her fingers giggling. "I see no humor in this." Sesshoumaru said in a monotone voice. His golden eyes looked at her with no emotion and his face stayed its usual placid self. "Sessemaru!" said a man walking into the room. Strangely he looked much like Sesshoumaru's own father. "Yes father?" She said turning around with her head down. "Why where you laughing at Lord Sesshoumaru?" asked her father. "No reason," she answered. "Sesshoumaru!" yelled his father again. "Sessemaru it's time to go," her father said turning for the door. "Yes father." She said solemnly, turning around to wave at Sesshoumaru. "Goodbye milord." She said, but ended up waving to his back. 'What a jerk!' she thought to her self.  
  
Finally back at her own home, Sessemaru went quietly to her bedchambers. It was a huge room with two doors and a balcony. The room was plain and almost no color could be seen in it. Sessemaru sighed and walked threw one of the doors connect to her room. The room led to a dojo. There where many weapons of different assortments. "Jekan," Sessemaru called and a little toad demon that looked remarkable like Jaken came running. "Yes Lady Sessemaru?" he asked in a squeaky voice. "Here, carry these," She said handing him a few swords, bows and arrows, and a couple of daggers. "Come I'm going to the training grounds," she said walking away towards the door. The training grounds were just a lot of space filled with wooden targets and dummies and other assortments of training gear. Sessemaru walked slowly out on to the field and began her training. An hour later she walked out off the field covered in dirt and blood of another Youkai that had unfortunately wondered onto the field she was training on. "Sessemaru!" She heard her father call. She ran into the house and into the audience chamber. She was still covered with dirt and blood when she entered. As she walked in she noticed that there was a vary important Youkai that her father was having a meeting with. She had no idea how this could be so she hesitated a bit but still decided to go to her father. "Yes father?" She asked looking at who the visitor was. It was lord Nishi, one of his son's servants, Jaken brother of Jekan. 


	2. hidden feelings

Three days later after they got to the eastern lands. "LETS GO!" Sessemaru yelled at a vary stubborn Sesshoumaru. "WE'LL GO WHEN I'M GOOD AND READY!" Sesshoumaru yelled back. "well at least you ARE showing EMOTION." She said with a smirk on her face. "Shut up and lets go." Sesshoumaru said getting vary annoyed and embarrassed for showing emotion. Sessemaru started to chuckle. 'Now I can get my revenge.' "You dare order the grate Sessemaru? Why you should be excited for such stupidity." She said. Sesshoumaru whirled around giving her a look that said both 'You- dare-to-mock-me?' and 'Do-it-again-I-dare-you-I'll-kill-you'. "But I'm feeling gratis so I'll spare your life." The look on his face was priceless. 'I wander what he's thinking I think I'm going to listen in.' 'This woman is crazy! It's bad enough that she is being a total Wench but she's in heat it's driving me nuts.' 'Well you could just take her' a voice in his head said. 'Who is that and WHAT THE @*$% ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?' 'Uhh umm I'm the voice in your head?' 'Ok now for the other question!' 'Take her is what I mean.' 'First off no and second off NO!' 'Why? She strong, beautiful, and I think she likes you.' 'She is. She's not bad looking. No she doesn't' 'WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY ONLY NOY BAD LOOKING! I mean you know you think she's beautiful I mean look at her and ask how she feels!' 'Fine but I'm telling you she doesn't.' "Sessemaru can I have a word with you?" He asked. "Sure I was about to ask the same as you." She said jumping up to walk with him. "You don't like me much do you?" "Now what made you think that?" He asked liking at her out of the corner of his eye. "You don't act like you do at all. I can understand why you don't want to be around me but you like yell at me when I don't do any thing!" "What do you mean around you?" "You usually are away from me." "And why do you think that I do?" "I'm in heat duhhhhh!" She said and suddenly stopped and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yah well that's not why." "Oh yeah then why it's obvious that you don't like me so just say it so I can get Your bratty @$$ home and go home myself." "Oh come on. Do you think I would have yelled at those dumb @$$es if I didn't at least like your company?" "Well I don't know I'm just a Wench right?" She asked turning around. "No." "Then I'm an %!#^& then?" "No." "Then I must be even worse than that huh?" "No." "Are you just going to say 'No'?" "No." "Stop!" "No." "Fine then if I'm not a Wench or an %!#^& or worse than what am I?" "The one I think I fell for." He whispered. "What?" She asked spinning on her heels to find Sesshoumaru right in front of her. He came closer and closer till he placed his lips on hers vary gently. He pulled away to see her reaction. He smirked when he found her staring at him with a questioning look. 'You know that was not what I meant when I told you to tell her how you feel.' The voice in his head said. He bowed his head again to kiss her. This time the kiss was more demanding. He parted his lips to run his tongue along her bottom one. She opened her mouth and his tongue darted in exploring her mouth. While their tongues battled for dominance he slowly lowered her down to the ground. She giggled when he placed little butterfly kisses down her neck. He untied the sash around her waist and slipped the top part of her kimono off her shoulders. He bowed his head to one of her breasts and took the peck into his mouth. She moand as he started to suck and in return he sucked even harder making her moan even louder. She pulled off his armer and shirt exposeing his finely toned chest. She gaped when he pulled her kimono out from beneth her and threw it to the side. He pulled off his pants and poitioned him self above her asking. "Sessemaru Will you be my mate?" She smiled and took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply replieing "Of course." She gaped in pain when he intered her. But that wasn't what hurt it was the junction between her neck and shoulder where Sesshoumaru bit down. HE pumped in till he himself had an organisme and she did too. He pulled out of her and plopped down beside her pulling her to him saying. "Do you still think that I don't like you?" "No. I love yah too." 


End file.
